This application claims the priority of German patent document 197 33 786.4, filed Aug. 5, 1997, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a process for marking industrial products or parts with information such as may be used, for example, for identification purposes.
It is known to provide motor vehicles with a test number during manufacturing, for individualization for example or to make theft more difficult. Test numbers of this kind are applied for example to plaques or identification plates that are fastened permanently and durably to the motor vehicle until it is scrapped. A plaque of this kind can be made with visually legible alphanumeric characters or with machine-readable characters that are in binary encoded form for example, as disclosed in German patent document DE-AS 26 16 436, for example. However, the disadvantage of such plaques is that if they are removed, an individual vehicle frequently can no longer be recognized simply and easily.
An arrangement for marking industrial products by using a high energy beam, especially a laser beam, to burn alphanumeric characters and/or company marks into the surface of the workpiece is disclosed in German patent document 37 28 622. In this manner, individualized information can be applied theoretically at any point on the industrial product, such as a motor vehicle for example. However, such marking is expensive and cumbersome, requiring special lasers to be made available for example.
The object of the invention is to provide an economical and easily performed process for marking of industrial products or individual parts thereof.
These and other objects and advantages are achieved by the process, in simple fashion and without additional expense, by using spot welds that are made on industrial products. Since spot welds are provided in any case, no additional costs result. In addition, marking can be performed in essentially the same time that is required for welding. Advantageously, the welds in at least one row of spot welds serve to connect parts of the industrial product, and also serve as carriers of characterizing information. As a result, it is possible to provide the desired markings in any desired row of spot welds on a vehicle body, for example. No additional expense is incurred by comparison with conventional spot welding.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the spot welds in a row of spot welds carry the characterizing information, especially in binary encoded form, by varying their individual positions relative to their respective reference positions. For example each spot weld in a row, during manufacture of the body-in-white, can be made so that it is deliberately offset by a certain amount relative to a specified reference position in the lengthwise direction and/or the direction of the row of spot welds, so that a binary value of 0 or 1, can be assigned to each spot weld depending on the direction of the offset. For example, it is also possible to assign one set position a binary value of 0 or 1 and to assign another offset position the corresponding other binary value. In this way, a long row of spot welds that may be in several parts can carry binary encoded information that can be used to identify the vehicle. This primary information can be rendered unrecognizable or not understandable to the thief by further encoding, known only to the manufacturer for example. The code can be changed as necessary.
It is especially preferred that the characterizing information be readable visually and/or by means of a code key. This ensures that both rapid visual checking as well as more cumbersome machine testing, that involves a greater degree of safety, can be performed to show that an industrial product is genuine.
According to one advantageous embodiment, the characterizing information contains a serial number and/or information about the place of manufacture and/or a test number. It is possible for example to provide such information embedded in a row of spot welds so that respective data can be extracted correctly only with a matching code key.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.